


The Piano & All Its Pleasures

by brookebrookebrooke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, But Not Much, Consent is Sexy, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I apologise, I'm so sorry for this, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Oral Sex, Smut, also consent is a big thing in this, and they fuck on it, i have ideas for these boys, i love these boys, if this is shit, its called creative freedom and i took it and fuckin ran with it, kind of an AU, literally just smut, markus is a big lovin man, no beta we die like men, no proofreaders, not too much fluff tho, that one scene with the piano got me thinkin, there's a piano, this game fucked me up man, turns out i am continuing this, with a little feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebrookebrooke/pseuds/brookebrookebrooke
Summary: Post-battle, and Connor is settling into New Jericho nicely. He's learning new emotions - anger, annoyance, attraction, maybe even a crush.Basically he gets Markus a piano and they fuck on it.I'm so sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

The dust was finally starting to settle.

New Jericho had been established, the androids were recovering from their losses, and the people were finally listening. Some humans had even deliberately released their androids to join Jericho. The majority of the world still hated them, even feared them, but they were getting closer and closer. Connor never thought he’d find something resembling a home, apart from the CyberLife tower. Sure, Hank let him stay sometimes, but it was still not his home. But now, he had his own refurbished “bedroom” in the back of the church, a room that was initially a storage closet. It was enough for him to have a bed to recharge in when his power was low, and to store his new wardrobe. Sometimes he liked to look back at his old RK800 uniform, but he never put it back on.   
That was the old Connor.   
He was different now.

Emotions were new. The negative ones were the easiest ones to identify. _Anger. Sadness. Annoyance. Boredom._ They were easy to pick out, and easy to avoid. But all the positive ones just seemed to blend into being “ _happy_ ”. He knew what _excitement_ was, and what _relaxed_ meant, but that was about it.   
Markus was teaching him more and more. He was a catalyst for those good emotions. Connor always found the corners of his mouth twisting into a smile when he was around.  
Emotions weren’t the only things Markus taught Connor. Deviancy was a process, not an instantaneous occurrence. It took time to break down line after line of programming. The hardest ones to break down were the trust lines - don’t trust anyone, unless you were told to. Hank. The entire DPD. The only people he was allowed to trust. Yet, somehow, Connor always found himself trusting Markus. He’d follow him blindly into a warzone, should he ask. There was just this lure to him, this aura that made Connor willing to let his walls down.

It wasn’t until he started reading some of Markus’ inherited books that he started to understand what his feelings were. _Attraction_. A crush. He was an android with a damned _crush_. He found himself feeling _ashamed_ (another one that was easy to identify) - of course, androids didn’t have a sexual orientation, but he definitely didn’t think Markus found attraction in males as much as Connor seemed to. Hell, maybe he didn’t feel attraction at all.

Connor wasn’t exactly sure what he could do to show Markus how much he appreciated him, how grateful he was for converting Connor and making him into the android - no, the person - he now was.   
“What do you like?” he’d asked once, when it was just the two of them on the rooftop after a meeting. The air was warm against his face as it approached July, and the sun was out later and later.   
Markus raised a brow at him. “What do you mean?”   
“Do you have hobbies? Interests? Things that you enjoyed doing before all of this?”   
Markus seemed to stop and think for a moment, sifting through memories. “Carl and I used to paint together. I was also programmed to play piano, because Carl found it soothing. So I would say painting and piano.”   
Connor stored this information for later, filing it into a special spot in his storage. “Which do you prefer?”   
“Why do you ask?” Markus asked, a smile creeping onto his lips.   
Connor shrugged, feigning indifference, no emotion on his face. “Simple curiosity. I believe it is best for us to understand each other if we are to work together.”   
Markus’ smile grew. “Piano.”

It wasn’t easy to smuggle a secondhand baby grand into a church. Connor really wished he’d said he liked painting more - it would be much easier to surprise him. Instead, he had to wait until Markus was off visiting Carl’s grave to pick up the piano and get a couple of his new friends to cart it in.   
He considered sitting it in the main hall where an organ would traditionally go, but he thought Markus would maybe get embarrassed to play in front of a large group. So instead, he found himself lifting the piano into the room beside his, a slightly larger room with a huge broken window - not used for anything currently, but Connor was happy to turn it into a piano room.   
He spent two hours cleaning up the broken glass, rubble and stones from the ground, polishing the piano till it shone, making sure the room was beautiful. All for Markus. Even as he did it, he didn’t understand what prompted him to.

“You look like you’re keeping something from me,” Markus said as he walked back into the church.   
Connor couldn’t help but smile. “I might be. Follow me.”   
Markus followed blindly. “Connor, what did you do? I don’t trust you,” he joked, only making Connor smile more.   
_Maybe now he’ll understand._ Connor opened the door to the room, the light making rainbows on the floor from the broken window. He felt the breeze hit his face and it lifted a load off his shoulders. He heard Markus gasp just a little as he stepped in.   
“Connor… where did you get this?”   
“That’s my secret. Do you like it?”   
Markus looked down at him, a huge grin on his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I really do. Thank you. Thank you so much.”   
Connor reached out a hand and gestured to the piano. “Go on! Play me something.”   
“I- I shouldn’t,” Markus stammered, seemingly _embarrassed_. That was another emotion Connor wasn’t used to.   
“You should. Please? I’ve never seen anyone play piano before.”

Truth was, Connor hadn’t really seen or heard much music at all. He knew he liked acoustic guitar and jazz, but he’d never really heard much else. He didn’t know what he expected Markus to play - something happy, something sad, something completely different. He could play any song on the planet and Connor wouldn’t recognise it. That blindness was exciting, the anticipation killing him.   
Markus sat on the chair and it creaked a little under his weight. Connor leaned against the door frame and closed his eyes as the taller man started playing. The song was slow, soft, very calming. Should Connor be able to sleep, it was the kind of music that could definitely help. It made him think of nice things, like clean air and rain.   
All too soon, Markus stopped, and Connor opened his eyes. “That was lovely.”

Markus smiled at him and patted the seat beside him, sliding over until he was almost over the edge. “You ever played piano?”   
“Never touched one until today,” he admitted, sitting down beside him. He was suddenly so aware of how his shoulder brushed Markus’, how he could hear the slow, dim thump of his thirium regulator. He felt his body temperature increase and if he could blush, he would.   
“Give me your hand,” Markus instructed, and Connor lifted his hand, but hesitated. “Relax. I’m not going to probe into your head or anything. Trust me. Do you trust me, Connor?”   
Connor closed his eyes for a second before he held his hand out fully, nodding silently.   
Markus smiled a soft, thoughtful smile, taking his hand and placing it on the keys. “See how they feel. How the ivory feels under your fingertips. Now push down, play me a note.”   
Connor didn’t dare move his eyes to Markus’ face as he knew he’d be caught with his guard down, and he wasn’t prepared for that. He followed orders, pressing down the key. “B.”  
“So you know notes. That’s good,” Markus praised, and it made something in Connor light up just a little.   
“They’re in my programming,” he said weakly. “I don’t know how to play anything, though.”   
Markus took Connor’s hand again and guided his fingers to press three keys - a combination that made a C chord. He applied a little pressure to make Connor push the keys. “See? It’s easy. But how does that make you feel, Connor?”   
Now, Connor had built up the courage to look up at Markus. A mistake. Mismatched eyes were bearing down on him intensely, and it made him stiffen. “Uh. Happy. Good.”   
Markus exhaled a very short laugh. “You have much fancier words in your code. Think about it. Play the chord again, tell me how it makes you feel.”   
Connor played the chord a second time on his own, allowing the sound to resonate inside him. “It’s calming. Warm. Not as nice as when you played, but I like it.”   
Markus smiled. “Music does that. It can make you feel lots of things. It makes me happy to play it, but certain songs make me sad. The song I played you might have been nice to your ears, but it could make other people upset. It’s subjective. And you’re not used to subjective, are you?”   
Connor thought it over. “No. I’m used to orders.”   
“This is what I want you to remember. You have a brain. A machine one, yes, but your thoughts are your own. If you like a song, or a sound, or a taste, you’re allowed to like it. You’re allowed to like whatever you want. Whoever you want. You’re free. Remember that.” 

_Whoever you want_. The words rang in his head like a bell. Connor stood up abruptly, not meeting Markus’ eyes. “I have to go.”   
“Whoa, hey, wait,” Markus stammered, standing up with him. “I thought we were doing something here.”  
“We were. But I need to leave,” Connor said coldly, turning his back.   
Markus reached out and placed his hand firmly on Connor’s shoulder, making the 800 stop and panic just a little. So much warmth for an android, it didn’t make a lot of sense. “What’s your problem, man?”   
Connor knew that at this proximity, Markus would be able to see his stress level increasing. His “heart” was beating faster and faster, and he couldn’t keep his emotions quiet much longer. “You’re making me feel emotions I don’t understand yet, and I don’t like it,” he said in a very quiet tone, showing just enough honesty to get him out of trouble. “It’s making me nervous.”   
He heard Markus sigh, and he turned around to see the other man facing the floor, dropping his hand away. “I think I know what emotions you’re feeling, Connor.”   
“How could you possibly know?” Connor fired back, turning his nose up.   
“Because I feel them too.”

Connor’s eyes widened. “No you don’t. You don’t feel what I do.”   
“Are you attracted to me, Connor?” Markus asked point-blank, finally meeting his eyes.  
Connor opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. His stress level was up to 81% and he could practically hear his circuits overworking. “I…” he started, looking everywhere but at Markus. “Yes. I am. I’m so sorry, I-”   
He was cut off by two hands on either side of his neck and lips crashing against his. He made a noise resembling a squeak as it took him a minute to understand what this was - a kiss. Connor had never been kissed before. He wasn’t even sure if this was how it was meant to go. Still, he found himself softening, unable to move his arms from his sides, but his lips moving alongside Markus’.   
All too soon, though, Markus pulled away, leaving Connor stunned and silent. “Don’t you dare apologise for that,” he said, not taking his hands off Connor’s neck. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to do that?”   
“Why?” Connor asked, still stunned. “Why me? I’m not… I’ve never liked anyone before.”   
Markus raised a brow, letting go of him. “You’ve never had a partner before?”  
Connor shook his head. “I’m fully equipped to be someone’s ‘boyfriend’, I suppose, but nobody has ever kissed me, or touched me like that.”

Markus had to laugh at his brutal honesty. He had a habit of oversharing and being too honest at times. “I like you, Connor. A lot. I have ever since you joined us.”  
“Me? Really?” Connor was still in disbelief. “Markus, you could have any android in this entire building. I’m nothing special. Just a broken detective.”   
Markus’ face steeled into one of _annoyance_ at that. He reached for Connor’s hand and held it hard. “Stop that. You are perfect to me. You’re not broken, not at all. You are absolutely stunning in my eyes, and that’s all that matters.”   
He didn’t give Connor the chance to argue, kissing him again, harder this time. Connor was able to respond this time around, following his instincts and kissing him back, moving his mouth along with Markus. He made a soft shocked noise when a tongue slid inside his mouth but he didn’t protest - it felt nice against his own. Markus’ hands found his hips and they guided him back, back, back until he felt his ass hit the edge of the piano.

“Whoa, easy,” Connor breathed into Markus’ mouth, a little taken aback.   
“It’s not like you’re breakable,” Markus laughed back, moving his mouth towards Connor’s neck. “Stop me if it’s too much, alright? I’m not going to push you.”   
“What do you - oh,” he broke off as Markus’ lips found his throat, making Connor’s head naturally tilt to give him room. He certainly wasn’t expecting to find pleasure there of all places - _how strange_? He didn’t know enough about humans to know if this was a normal thing to enjoy, but he’d be damned if he wanted Markus to stop.   
“Markus, what - what are you planning?” Connor felt the other man smile against his neck.   
“Everything that I’ve dreamed of since I met you,” he replied. “If you can handle it.” 

Connor understood his innuendo. He was fully equipped, like he said earlier, but if he was honest, he had no idea how to use any of the stuff he was built with. He’d never had a reason to know. But he knew in his artificial heart that he desperately didn’t want Markus to stop, he wanted what Markus’ idea was of “everything”.   
“People will hear us,” he said in a much quieter voice. Still, he found himself reaching for Markus’ shirt, knowing that for anything to continue, he should at least remove that. He was just guessing at this point. Markus laughed, pulling away from Connor to help him remove his shirt. Of course, Connor knew he would be perfect underneath it - he was built to be perfect - but he was still so gorgeous that it made him stare.   
“And? You’ll just have to be quiet, won’t you?”   
Connor didn’t get the chance to answer before his jacket was pushed off his arms and thrown onto the back of the piano. Markus’ hands moved underneath his shirt and he felt that scorching warmth against his skin, making him stutter his words a little.

“You still okay?” Markus asked with the most genuine, beautiful concern Connor had ever seen. He knew with confidence that if he wanted to stop, Markus would stop without a second thought. Knowing this, he took a second to take a breath, think it over - which was extremely hard considering how good Markus’ hands made him feel.   
“Yes. I’m good.”   
Markus responded by pushing Connor’s shirt up and over his head, exposing his pale skin. Connor felt a wave of _embarrassment_ \- a new emotion that made him want to hide from Markus. No one had ever seen him like this, not since he left the production floor.   
“Hey, Connor.” Markus’ voice brought him back to reality for a second, and he looked up at two mismatched eyes. “If you want to stop…”   
“No,” Connor cut him off, forcing himself to gain a bit of confidence. He answered by throwing his arms around his partner’s neck, pulling him down for a quick, soft kiss. “Don’t stop. Please. You’re doing… something… to my body.” 

Markus’ eyes trailed down Connor’s body and landed between his legs, before moving back up to his face. “Have you ever had an erection before?”   
_Stress level rising again_. “No.”   
Another devilish grin hit Markus’ face. “Can I touch you?”   
“Please,” Connor said in a breath, becoming very aware of how tight his pants were. Markus did something Connor didn’t expect then - he crouched down till he was on his knees. “Oh, uh- what are you doing down there?” he asked, nervous again.   
Markus had his hands on the zipper to Connor’s jeans. “I’m going to make you feel good. Do you still trust me?”   
Connor swallowed hard, but nodded. “Yes.”   
“Good.” 

In a couple of quick, clearly practiced movements, Connor’s jeans were on the floor and he was left in just his grey boxer briefs. Markus ran his eyes over the outline of Connor’s hardness through his underwear. “Well. They certainly didn’t build you small.”   
“I doubt you’d be any smaller than me,” Connor argued with a smile. Markus made a noise that said _‘you’re right’_ , before he hooked his thumbs in the band of Connor’s underwear.   
“Are you still good?”   
“You don’t need to ask every five seconds,” he protested. “I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”   
Markus sighed, but collected himself with a grin as he slowly pulled Connor’s underwear to the floor, tossing it aside. Connor’s breath hitched as his aching erection was finally exposed - he was embarrassed again, but surprisingly, much more comfortable being fully naked in front of Markus than he thought he would be.

Markus’ hand wrapped around Connor’s cock and he let out a cracked, broken moan. “Oh.. oh my,” he whispered. “Is it meant to feel that good?”   
Slowly, Markus started moving his hand up and down his length, drawing more soft and stifled moans from Connor. “If you think that feels good, you have no idea what’s coming for you,” he teased, speeding up a little.   
Once he deemed that Connor was ready, he wrapped his lips around just the head of his length. He felt Connor’s legs shake and he fell forward a little, hands gripping the piano hard. “Markus!” he hissed, trying so hard to be quiet.   
Markus grabbed one of his hands and held it tight, a l _ook at me_ command. Connor met his eyes, those beautiful mismatched eyes, and watched as more and more of his cock disappeared into Markus’ mouth. He held Markus’ hand so hard he thought he’d break it, pleasure coursing through every circuit, every wire of his body.

Markus began a torturous rhythm with his mouth, using his free hand to cover any area his mouth couldn’t reach. He revelled in those choked moans, knowing how hard Connor was trying to be quiet. He loved that he was the first one to make him feel like this.   
“Markus, I-I’m feeling something strange,” Connor breathed out.   
Markus let go of Connor then, pulling away entirely. “Not yet. You’re not going to cum right now.”   
“What does that mean?” Connor asked, and Markus had to laugh at his sexual naivety.   
“An orgasm, darling. When the pleasure reaches its peak and your body has to let it go.”   
Connor raised a brow. “And why can’t I have that?” he panted, aching. “Please, Markus. I need it.”   
“Because I’m not done with you yet,” he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Markus stood up then and began unbuckling his belt and jeans, throwing them aside, his underwear soon after. Connor was right - he was much bigger than him, and he didn’t know what emotion it stirred in him. It was like being nervous but much worse.   
“Are you afraid, Connor?” Markus asked, placing a hand on the side of his neck. “We can stop if you need to.”   
“No,” Connor said quickly. “I… I just don’t know what to expect. I know what my sexual organs do, but I have never witnessed it.”   
Markus tilted his chin up at the piano. “Climb on your back up there. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”   
Connor awkwardly climbed up onto the piano, his legs dangling off the edge. Markus stood in front of him, running his eyes over his body. Markus placed two fingers in his own mouth quickly, slicking them up before he ever-so-gently pressed one against Connor’s hole.

Connor recoiled from the touch at first - it didn’t hurt, it was a little uncomfortable, but just unexpected. “O-oh.”   
“Are you still cool with this? Have you worked out what’s happening?” Markus asked, stopping his movements.   
Connor let his body cool down for a moment before he nodded. “I’m okay. Please, Markus. I know what’s coming and I want it. Please.”   
Markus grinned as he slowly, slowly pushed his slick index finger inside his partner. Connor was breathing deep and slow, trying to push past that uncomfortable feeling until oh, that was good - the finger inside him starting to move back and forth.   
“That- that feels even better than before, oh, Markus,” he whined. He didn’t know what part of his code was telling him what, but something in him told him he wanted more. “More, please.”   
Markus had to laugh - he was turning this completely innocent virgin android into something desperate. It was a lovely journey to watch.   
Slowly and gently he pressed his middle finger inside as well, curling them slightly to find just that right spot.

  
“ _Fuck_!”   
Connor had never sworn before, never had a reason to. But whatever bundle of wires Markus had just found seemed to exist for only one reason, and he’d found it.   
“That,” Markus said softly, “is what human males call a prostate. I’m surprised you have one. It’s there to make you feel good. Does that feel good?” As he spoke he continued to massage that spot with the tips of his fingers, and Connor was practically writhing on the piano.   
“Yes, oh, don’t stop whatever you’re doing.”   
As if to argue with him, Markus pulled his fingers out, and Connor let out a very vocal noise of disappointment.   
“Keep it down, would you?” Markus teased, spitting into his hand and using it to slick up his length. “I’m not going to leave you hanging. Just be patient with me, I’m going to be very slow with you. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Connor nodded, trying to let his body relax. His instincts told him this wouldn’t be easy, but he trusted Markus with his life, so surely his ass would be okay.

Markus was extremely glad that Connor didn’t try to bring a full sized fucking grand piano in here, because this was just the right height for Connor to lay back on and for the two of them to line up perfectly.   
He lined himself up with Connor’s hole and just pressed against it gently, keeping his eyes on Connor, making sure he wasn’t going to flinch away. Any sign of pain and that was that, he wasn’t going to do anything that would hurt him.   
“I’m okay,” Connor said before Markus could even ask. “God, please. Please Markus.”   
Markus obliged him, pushing just the head of his cock inside Connor, allowing him time to adjust to the biggest, most uncomfortable part of the process. Connor’s breath was ragged and Markus could tell how hard he was trying to keep his stress level and body temperature down. He stopped, stayed still for just a moment, just to let Connor adjust to him. 

Eventually Connor nodded, a silent invitation for Markus to keep going, which he was happy to listen to. He groaned as he sheathed inch after inch inside the RK800, his inner warmth surrounding him, sending pleasure right through him.   
He bottomed out after a few minutes of slow, gentle pushing, finally giving Connor what he wanted. “I’m gonna move now. Are you comfortable with that?”   
“If you don’t move, I’ll kill you right here and now,” Connor half-joked, panting, a sheen of sweat covering his face.   
Markus let out a soft laugh as he pulled out and slid back in, beginning a fast but gentle rhythm, his hips meeting Connor’s each time. He changed his angle a few times until he felt himself hitting Connor’s fake prostate, which was evident from the way Connor could barely stay still underneath him.   
He was letting out a chorus of “fuck”, “Markus” and “don’t stop”, sounds that were all beautiful to Markus’ ears. He was beautiful. It was the only word Markus could find to describe him.

Without meaning to, Markus found himself leaning forward, close to Connor’s ear. “Do you have any idea how fucking good you feel?”   
_Oh. Praise is nice_. Connor had to smile at him, reaching his hands up to link around Markus’ neck. “You’re making me feel so good, Markus. This is amazing.”   
Markus grinned as he picked up his speed, knowing Connor could take it. He could adjust much faster than a human body. And he loved the sounds that Connor made in return - almost like a reward for his efforts. Hearing him swear, something he was programmed not to do… the deviancy was an art form.

“Markus,” Connor moaned out after a while of Markus hammering that spot inside him. “I- I’m getting that feeling again.”   
Markus grinned, starting to lose his rhythm. Androids couldn’t get tired, and if he didn’t have an orgasm reflex, he would quite happily continue fucking Connor - but he was getting close too. “Are you going to cum for me, Connor?”  
“Mm,” he muffled. “I need… I need something else.”   
Markus had to laugh - he was so articulate normally, but when he was getting properly fucked, he could barely make out sentences. He knew what Connor was asking for, so when he wrapped a hand around his shaft, it took mere seconds for Connor to clamp his own hand over his mouth to stifle his loudest noise yet. He cried out Markus’ name as he shattered, thirium spurting from inside him and landing on his chest.

The sight was so ridiculously hot that Markus couldn’t hold it any longer, letting out a broken “ _Con_ -nor” as he came, hunching over his partner as his body shook. He’d gotten off before, but not like that - not even close.   
The two stayed still until both of their bodies cooled down and their thirium pumps went back to a normal rate. Connor let out a choked whine as Markus pulled out of him.   
“You okay?” Markus asked, placing a gentle hand on Connor’s cheek - a touch which the latter leaned into eagerly.   
Connor smiled a soft, lazy smile. “Never been better. Markus, thank you. You are… you are amazing.”   
Markus hid his emotions well, just showing a smile. “As are you. Let me get dressed so I can find something to clean you up. You’ve made a terrible mess.”   
Connor had to laugh, suddenly a little embarrassed, but still comfortable to just be naked around Markus. He watched him dress, admiring every inch of his body.   
Markus disappeared for just a moment and returned with an old, torn t-shirt. He tossed it to Connor, allowing him a moment to clean himself up before he got dressed again. His legs were shaking a little and his body felt weak - he’d need to rest and recharge for a while after this.   
“Hey, Markus?”   
“Mm?” Markus turned around to meet Connor’s eyes.  
Connor found himself fiddling with the zip of his jacket. “Can we… can we do that again sometime?”   
“You think I’m done with you?” Markus challenged, grinning at him. “I plan to spend a lot more time with you, babe.”   
_Babe. Wow. I like that_. Connor mirrored his grin, this time gaining enough confidence to walk over to him and lead the kiss this time. He left Markus breathless. “You’re getting bold,” Markus remarked.  
“You’ve got a lot to teach me.”


	2. Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor continues to learn more about himself, and about Markus. Markus shows him something long forgotten, an old love, and he teaches Connor about his past.  
> Then he asks him to be his boyfriend.

When Connor “woke up” from his recharge, he found himself feeling cold, and he considered turning his receptors off for a while. His legs still felt tired and his throat was hoarse - but it was a nice feeling. The night before came rushing back and he found himself heating up internally, and if he was able to blush, he’d be bright red.  
He could hear Markus and North talking in the room beside his - the new piano room. He stayed silent so he could overhear.

“What’s the deal with you two?” North asked.  
He could practically hear Markus shrug. “Why does it matter to you?”  
“You’re my best friend, Markus. I have the right to know these things.”  
“I like him,” Markus said simply. “A lot. And he likes me too. So we’re just rolling with it for now.”  
“So is he your boyfriend?” __Damn. I haven’t even considered that yet.  
“I… I don’t know,” Markus said in a much quieter voice. “I haven’t asked him.”  
“But you want to, don’t you?” North had such an attitude at times.   
Markus let out an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah. I do. I’m just too scared, I suppose.”  
He heard North’s hand clap Markus’ shoulder. “Just do it. We both know how he’d respond.”

Connor stepped back from the wall as he heard North’s footsteps walking away. His heart was beating much faster now. He hadn’t thought of the repercussions of last night, just about how much he enjoyed it, and how special he felt. He thought it over and realised _yeah_ , maybe he would enjoy being Markus’ boyfriend. He’d never had anything close to a boyfriend before, and he wouldn’t know how to be a good one, but he had plenty of time to learn.  
A knock at the door startled him, and he quickly adjusted himself and got himself together to answer it. Of course, Markus’ beautiful face greeted him.    
“Morning, Markus.”  
“You’re coming with me. We’re going somewhere,” Markus said simply, a smile dancing around on his lips.   
Connor raised a brow. “Where are we going?”  
Markus held a hand out. “I told you. Somewhere. You coming or not?”  
Connor had no choice but to take his hand and let him lead the way.

Truth was, Markus never bragged about his inheritance. But Carl had cut Leo off on his deathbed and left the house and all its belongings to Markus. Markus chose not to live there as he felt he wouldn’t be a good leader if he was living large while the rest of Jericho huddled in a church. He wouldn’t be the best role model. So the house stood mostly untouched, aside from the few times a month Markus would go check up and clean.   
The best part though? Carl left all his painting equipment behind. Learning to paint with his heart instead of just copying was the best lesson Carl had ever taught him, and Markus thought it only appropriate that he show Connor the same thing.  
“This is where you lived?” Connor asked as he slowly walked around the house, careful not to touch anything.  
“Mhm,” Markus answered quietly. It was hard to be here without Carl, it felt empty. But Connor made it feel like a home again. “I suppose you take it for granted when it’s all you know.”  
“Makes a change from the church,” Connor noted. He took note of the half-empty bookshelf - Markus had brought a lot of his favourite books to Jericho. “You weren’t short on literature.”  
“Carl encouraged my deviancy without even meaning to,” Markus said, coming up beside Connor and placing a gentle hand on the small of his back. “I learnt a lot from reading. But this isn’t what I brought you here to show you.”  
Connor raised a brow. “Oh? What did you bring me here for?”

Opening up the huge curtains in the studio was always a heavenly experience. That level of light and warmth streaming through the infinite windows made Markus feel at home.  
“Oh my,” Connor whispered, turning a full circle as he took the whole room in. “This is incredible.”  
“Isn’t it?” Markus said with a great deal of pride. “I love it here. I learnt a whole lot about myself in this room.”  
Connor was seeing a side to Markus that he hadn’t seen before - a softer, less strict side. He was incredible in every sense, so full of light and a commanding presence that he’d never seen in another person before. The light coming through the windows made his skin shine, and the blue and green in his eyes so ethereal and pronounced. “You are amazing,” he breathed as Markus walked towards him. “This is amazing. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Markus rubbed the back of his neck, bashful. “I’m not finished. Have you ever painted before?”  
Connor shook his head. “I don’t even think that ability is in my code.”  
“Haven’t you learned by now that your code means nothing?” Markus challenged, smiling wide. “Come on. I’ll pick out some colours, and I want you to just breathe and paint what you feel. Don’t think about it too much, just paint the feelings, the emotions in your head.”  
Connor took a few deep breaths as Markus poured an array of oranges, pinks and yellows onto a palette. He gave him a handful of brushes to choose from as well, and set up a large blank canvas on an easel. The size of the canvas intimidated Connor. “I have to fill that whole thing?”  
“It’s easier than you’d think,” Markus mused. “Go on. Take a breath, and paint something for me.”

At first, nothing came to Connor’s mind. He figured he could just take a snapshot of Markus’ face and paint it, but that’s not what he told him to do. So instead, he picked up a brush, mixed some colours together, and just went for it.  
Minute after minute passed, the only sounds in the room being the brush sliding across the canvas. More and more colour took up the white space until there was no white left, just a beautiful mash of colour.  
After a while, Connor stood back. “I think I’m finished.”  
Markus took in the scene. Two hands, clasped in a tight hold. One with slightly dark skin, the other almost white. The two of them. A symbol of affection. “Connor… that is beautiful.”  
Connor found himself embarrassed - an emotion he was getting used to. “You don’t think it’s… inappropriate?”  
Markus stood and took deliberate steps towards him, before kissing him so gently and softly that it made Connor melt inside. “I think it’s the most wonderful thing anyone’s ever painted. Thank you. Can I keep it? For us?”  
Connor was breathless. “Yes. Please do.”

The two of them were flicking through the books on the shelf, placing some in a pile to take home, enjoying a comfortable silence before Markus spoke.  
“I’ve been thinking,” he started. “About us.”  
Whether or not he meant to show it, Connor could see Markus’ stress level, and he could see it rising.  _56%. 72%. 81%._ “How so?”  
Markus closed his eyes for a second. “Last night… I didn’t expect anything like that to happen. And I don’t want to just shut it out and act like everything’s still the same between us when it’s clearly not. Something changed, and I don’t regret it.”  
Connor took a second to understand where he was going with this. “I agree with you. Something did change. But Markus, if you don’t want it to mean anything-”  
“Will you be my boyfriend, Connor?” Markus cut him off.

Connor found himself unable to answer - he could tell this was coming from the conversation he overheard, but he still didn’t quite know what to say. Arguments popped into his mind -  _ why me, you could have anyone, I’m not enough, you’re a leader…  _ but none of that mattered.  
“I’d love nothing more.”  
Markus beamed a smile that Connor could only describe as angelic, celestial. He placed the books down that he was holding and kissed Connor again, hands finding his hips and pulling him close.  
Instinctively, Connor wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck, his chest flush against the other man’s as he deepened their kiss. He was starting to learn what he liked, which seemed to be passion. He never wanted this to stop, the happy feeling he got when he was around Markus.

Eventually Markus pulled away, not letting go of Connor’s hips. His eyes seemed darker, more mischievous. “You’re getting much better at that.”  
Connor mirrored his look. “You’re a good teacher.”  
“I have a lot more I want to teach you,” he purred, massaging small circles into Connor’s hips - a touch that sent tiny shoots of pleasure through his circuits. “If you think you can handle it.”  
“Right now?” Markus nodded, and Connor grinned at him. “I’m definitely okay with that.”  
“Good. Because I can finally have sex with you in a bed, the way it should be,” he joked, taking Connor’s hand and leading him upstairs.

Connor barely got the door closed before Markus was pushing him against it, making very light work of his t-shirt before his own, kissing him hard. Connor sifted through his memories of last night to find tricks he could use on Markus. He found himself reaching for Markus’ belt, fumbling with it until he got it loose, stripping it off and throwing it aside.  
“You’re getting bold,” Markus noted. “Which is good. ‘Cause there’s two things I want you to do.”  
Connor stopped his movements. “And they are?”  
“Do you remember what I did with my mouth last night? Do you think you could try it on me?” he asked, tilting his head just slightly.  
Connor grinned. “I could give it a try. I won’t be very good, though.”  
“Practice makes perfect,” Markus said simply, pulling away from Connor to ditch his pants and climb onto the bed. He kept on his underwear so Connor copied him.

Markus laid on his back with his hands behind his head as Connor crawled on top of him, taking a little initiative. Markus fully expected Connor to just grab his underwear and go to town, so he was definitely taken aback when Connor loomed over him and began kissing his throat. No one had ever taken the time to do anything so intimate, and he found himself letting out little moans way earlier than he intended to.  
“God, Connor. You are learning way faster than I expected,” he breathed, turning his head to allow more room for Connor’s kisses.  
“I’ve got a great role model,” he purred against Markus’ neck, his hands running down Markus’ sides. He felt Markus move into his hands, unable to stay still - which made Connor flush with pride. “ _ Easy, tiger, _ ” he teased, copying the words from last night.

Markus was practically panting as Connor moved his kisses down to his collarbone, his chest, all the way down his torso. The entire time Connor kept his eyes locked on the blue-green ones, and Markus found himself locking his fingers in Connor’s hair.  
“That feels nice,” Connor remarked.  
“Not as nice as what you’re doing,” he said back, tilting Connor’s head up to face him. “Where are you learning this from?”  
Connor shrugged. “I’m literally just guessing,” he laughed.

He moved a hand to Markus’ underwear, but instead of taking it off, he ran his hand around Markus’ length through the fabric. There was no denying it, he was huge. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fit this in my mouth,” he admitted.  
“You don’t have to, babe,” Markus said softly, playing absentmindedly with Connor’s hair. “Just do whatever makes you comfortable.”  
 _Babe. I really like that._ “Markus, can you… can you keep calling me nice names like that?”  
“Like babe?” Markus asked. “It just comes naturally to me. So yes, I can. You’ve got a thing for praise and stuff, don’t you?”  
Connor didn’t answer, he was a little too embarrassed, but he replied by squeezing his hand around Markus’ length a little harder, causing him to let out a groan.  
“Connor, baby, don’t tease me. Please,” he breathed, tugging just a little bit on Connor’s hair.

Connor responded by pulling Markus’ underwear down and working it off his ankles, tossing it somewhere in the room. He was definitely intimidated by his size, but he forced himself to take a few calm breaths before he wrapped his hand around his length. He could barely close his fingers in a ring around him, and he found his thirium pump working overtime again.  
“You okay?”  
Connor was brought out of his reverie for a moment and he swallowed hard. “Yes. I’m fine. Just nervous.”  
“Take your time, baby. It’s okay,” he said softly.  
Connor closed his eyes for a second before he gained that confidence again, moving his hand up and down Markus’ shaft.  
Markus groaned and tipped his head back into the pillows. “God, Connor. Just like that. Twist your wrist a little, and grip a little harder.”  
Connor followed instructions perfectly - as he always did. He was rewarded with Markus tugging on his hair again, which he was finding a definite liking for. “Keep doing that,” he said softly.  
“What, pulling your hair? You’re into a little bit of pain, are you?”  
“Not much, but a little is kinda nice,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Markus went to respond, but he was cut off by Connor boldly taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Markus found himself doubling over a little, the breath knocked out of him.  
“Holy fuck,  _ Connor _ ,” he groaned, trying to force his hips to stay still so he didn’t buck up into Connor’s mouth.  
Connor smiled around him, keeping his eyes focussed on those blue-green ones as he took more and more into his mouth. He got to a point where he couldn’t take anymore - just past halfway - before he came back up again. He could see Markus panting and struggling to stay still, and he revelled in the pleasure he was giving the other man. He bobbed his head down again, starting a gentle rhythm, getting himself used to the feeling. The taste wasn’t awful at all - he tasted like skin, a taste he wasn’t expecting.   
“Baby,” Markus groaned. “Use your tongue as well. Trust your instincts.”  
Connor thought about it for a moment before he swirled his tongue around the head of Markus’ cock, and Markus lost it. The muscles in his torso tensed and his toes curled. “ _ Fuck, _ Connor. That’s it.”  
Connor was learning multiple things he liked - pet names, praise, hair pulling, and swearing. Swearing was hot. He supposed it came from the deviancy of it, the way he was assigned to always have a pleasant and friendly tone. Hearing Markus swear was incredibly attractive, especially when Connor was the one making him do it.

Connor found himself in a rhythm that worked for the two of them - not too fast or slow, using his tongue, a little sloppy and not quite perfect. But it was working for the both of them, Markus was clearly enjoying himself.  
Soon enough though, Connor was actually the one to stop his movements. “Hey,” Markus whined, sounding almost as pathetic as Connor did the night before.   
“Calm down,” Connor teased, standing up and working on getting his jeans off. “I want to get off too.”  
“Perfect opportunity for you to try the other thing I want you to have a go at, then,” Markus said, watching as Connor crawled back on top of him, kissing him again.  
"And what’s that?”  
Markus found himself running his hands over Connor’s perfect skin. “I want you to ride me. Do you think you can work out what that means?”

Connor thought about it. Clearly, it wasn’t going to be climbing on his back like a horse. “Am I… am I going to be on top? And I’m doing all the moving?”  
Markus nodded, grinning at him. “It’s an entirely different angle. Makes it a lot easier for _you_ to control what makes _you_ feel good. You can be as slow or as aggressive as you want. Only if you’re okay with it, though. If not, I can just fuck you like I did last night.”  
“I want to do it,” Connor said so quickly it sounded like a mumble. “Please. I really do. But can you… can you use your fingers on me like before? I don’t know if-”  
“Of course,” Markus said, sitting up and letting Connor sit on his thighs. He held out his fingers to Connor’s mouth. “Suck on these for me.”  
Connor easily obliged, and even though he just watched him suck him off, this was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. A gorgeous boy in his lap, completely naked and sucking wantonly on his fingers - _fuck._

Markus pulled his fingers out of Connor’s mouth, and used his free hand to cup Connor’s cheek. “I want you to look at me. I want to see that pretty face.”  
This time, Connor was far less uncomfortable when the first finger entered him - and Markus was right, this angle was very different. After a few gentle movements from Markus, Connor found himself rocking back onto his fingers, trying to keep his eyes open and locked on his boyfriend.   
Markus added a second finger, using the two to scissor inside him, opening him up as best he could. He was so scared of hurting the younger android, so he was slow.  
That was until Connor piped up. “Markus, _please._ Either fuck me, or move your fingers a little faster.”  
Hearing such depraved words come out of his mouth made Markus even harder, if that was possible. It was filthy, and so un-Connor, it was gorgeous. He obliged him, pulling his fingers out.

Connor took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and lower his stress level. Markus could see he was feeling nervous, so he placed a hand on the regulator in his chest. “Hey. Look at me. You don’t have to do this.”  
“I want to,” Connor breathed, smiling a reassuring smile down at his partner.   
He placed a hand on Markus’ shaft and lined himself up, slowly, slowly sinking down on him. It took him a good two minutes to take all of him, but Markus didn’t care - they had eternity.   
Once he was finally settled and adjusted, Connor awkwardly lifted his hips and lowered them again, repeating this movement until he found a rhythm that felt good.  
“Here, try this,” Markus breathed, taking Connor’s hips and moving him back and forth as well as up and down.  
“ _Oh,_ ” Connor moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Shit, Markus. You hit that spot again.”  
“Keep moving like that. I promise it’ll feel good.”

He wasn’t wrong.  
Connor didn’t know sex could feel better than it did last night, but fuck, this little bit of control was incredible.   
The best part? Markus was letting out far more sounds than yesterday, unashamed to moan and talk as much as he wanted. Connor absolutely loved the way he was making Markus feel - the pride was helping him feel good.  
“You are so fucking good,” Markus groaned, hands gripping Connor’s hips hard enough to leave bruises if he could. “So good for me Connor, feels so amazing.”  
Connor revelled in the praise and it only made him work harder, grateful that he couldn’t get physically tired. If he didn’t have a pleasure reflex he could do this all day, and that thought was enticing.   
Still, he found himself getting close in a shorter time than he wanted, but he couldn’t stop that orgasm reflex coursing through him.  
He wrapped a hand around his own length and moved it a few times, finally falling apart in a far stronger orgasm than the last one. “Markus, Markus, _fuck,_ oh my god,” he cried out as he came, falling forward, unable to hold himself up.

Markus grabbed Connor’s ass and fucked into him a few more times before he finally found his release, coming apart with a roar.  
His hands instantly held Connor, one finding his hair again, calming him down. “Fuck, baby. You did so good. So good for me.”  
Connor was _shaking_ , overworked and tired out. But the bliss coursing through him was overbearing, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “That was… wow. Thank you.”  
“You don’t have to thank me,” Markus whispered, kissing the side of his face. “I enjoy this just as much as you, remember? You’re just loving it cause you’re new to it.”

Connor slid off him then, curling into his side, head on his chest. “Hey, Markus?” he said after a few quiet moments.  
“Mm?” Markus looked down at him with half-lidded eyes - they’d both need to recharge for a while after this.  
“I need to confess something.”  
Markus couldn’t help but stiffen. “Anything.”  
“I think…” Connor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I think the feelings I feel for you are progressing at an incredibly rapid rate.”  
Markus blinked. “You’re using complex words. What are you trying to say?”  
Another deep breath. “I think I might be in love with you, Markus.”

 

_ Oh.  _ Markus was so convinced that this was one-sided, that he’d spend half of eternity trying to convince Connor what love was. That he’d be the one pining after this man, this elusive being that was so foreign to him. Yet here he was, confessing he may be in love with him? It blew his mind.  
“I think I may be in love with you too, Connor,” he said in a voice reserved just for him. “Is that okay with you?”   
Connor made a soft noise of approval. “Yes. Very much so. I like these feelings.”   
“How did you know how to describe them?” Markus asked incredulously. “You couldn’t even tell me you were happy until a few weeks ago.”   
“I did a lot of reading,” Connor admitted. “Old romance stories. They describe love in a very familiar tone. I think it’s how I feel.”   
“I’ll take thinking any day,” Markus said, pulling him closer with a laugh and a kiss on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i wrote this mostly at 3am and it hasn't been beta-ed so there's probably terrible grammar, i'm not a professional lmao
> 
> i'm really enjoying writing this even though not everyone has been enjoying reading it - so i'm going to continue it, cause it makes me happy. if you don't like it don't read it! it's not going to bother me man
> 
> thank you to those who have given me some constructive criticism - i truly appreciate it! i will endeavour to get better and better with each thing i write. i'm learning more and more each day and i love that :)

**Author's Note:**

> i went from writing rdr2 smut to THIS can you even believe  
> i'm so sorry if this is not like... perfectly matched to their body makeup, idk how to write android porn v well but i will learn  
> i fell in love with these boys and their connection! and it had to be built upon  
> i can write more of this if you're down? idk if i want this to be a one time thing!   
> pls give me comments (nice or not i don't mind) love u x


End file.
